


Rice Thief

by FueledByPiper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueledByPiper/pseuds/FueledByPiper
Summary: Seven years they’d been together now, and Jason knew she was the one he wanted to grow old with.‘Did you eat my fried rice.’‘No,’ he lied. Maybe he’d have to rethink the ‘growing old’ part.





	Rice Thief

Slithers of sunlight crept through the blinds, bouncing off the exposed brick wall, casting a dull orange light across the small apartment. Photos of family and friends, accompanied by several paintings, decked the walls, hung in the attempts to draw attention from the stained carpet and warped kitchen benches. Soft snores from the boy draped across the couch, legs dangling off the edge, overpowered by the laughter and muffled conversations from elsewhere in the complex. A fresh bouquet of roses was placed in the centre of the dining table, brilliantly enhanced by the lighting.

Keys rattled at the door, stirring Jason from his nap. He sat up as the door opened, stretching and cracking his bones. ‘Jason, what did I tell you about leaving shoes at the door,’ Piper complained in a motherly tone. She kicked them into the living room before entering. Jason’s hoodie hung limp on her smaller body, drawing attention away from how nicely her jeans hugged her figure.

Jason smiled sweetly, ‘don’t do it.’ A small smile tugged on her lips as she shook her head, her ponytail swaying slightly. Pipers bag softly landed next to him on the couch, the contents spilling slightly. Jason repacked her bag as he watched her walk to the kitchen.

He could only wonder how he got lucky enough to land a girl as breathtaking as her. Not only was she beautiful but she was smart, kind, caring and so much more. He’d crushed hard on her freshman year of high school, which lead to the unavoidable meddling of his best friend Leo. Fortunately, she wasn’t driven away by Leo and by sophomore year they were couple. _Cutest couple_ according to that year’s yearbook in fact. Seven years they’d been together now, and Jason knew she was the one he wanted to grow old with.

‘Did you eat my fried rice.’

‘No,’ he lied. Maybe he’d have to rethink the ‘growing old’ part. ‘Leo came over earlier, maybe he ate it.’ Not a complete lie—Leo had visited. To be fair, he didn’t know the leftovers were specifically  _hers_.

Piper appeared around the corner, hands on hips. The massive hoodie engulfed her, making her seem smaller, the judgemental look she shot at Jason however did nothing to make him feel better about his actions. Her lips pursed and brows furrowed as she strode towards the couch, stopping in front of Jason, staring down at him.

‘How about I call him?’ she threatened, ‘see what he says.’ The corner of her mouth twitched, and her expression softened, before quickly regaining her composure, ‘I was looking forward to that rice.’ The longer she stared at Jason, the harder it was to stay angry.

‘You’re not very intimidating,’ Jason claimed, smirking up at his girlfriend. Her expression changed into one he couldn’t identify.

The warmth of her legs brushed against his thighs as she positioned herself above him. Jason felt a sudden grip on his wrist as she pinned his arms to the wall behind him. It was a situation he could easily break out of, but he really didn’t want to. Her face way only a few inches from his. ‘How ‘bout now?’

‘Intimidating isn’t the word I’d use.’

Piper tilted her head and their lips brushed, Jason closed his eyes. He’d already forgotten what they were talking about earlier. The grip on his wrist tightened slightly as she deepened the kiss, pressing her body against his. Too soon she pulled back. ‘You taste suspiciously like soy sauce.’ She pressed a soft kiss below his ear. Her voice dripped with desire, ‘thief.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr it's also Fueledbypiper!  
> Feel free to request stories or share any thoughts about anything with me there.


End file.
